Barrier systems (including a plurality of barrier segments made from concrete, metal, and/or plastic) are often installed along roads to separate traffic moving in a first direction from traffic moving in a second (e.g., opposite) direction. Barriers can also be used to block off roads, building entrances, work zones, ditches, cliffs, and so forth. Typically, the barrier segments are rectangular, triangular, trapezoidal, or similar prism- like concrete, steel, or plastic structures that can be lined up with one another to form a barrier system having a selected length. While such barriers generally work to prevent drivers from entering blocked off territories, they can fail in high speed and/or high impact situations.